Só posso esperar que o amanhã chegue
by Tici
Summary: Yoh e Anna entram numa briga. Mais tarde, Yoh fica preocupado e deprimido, e acaba perguntando para Anna se ela o ama, e se quer romper o noivado com ele.O que ela vai responder? FIC CRIADA POR SMART ANGEL E MY PRINCESS ANNA DURANTE UM JOGO. OneShort


Essa e uma fic criada pela Smart Angel e My Princess Anna… Começou com um jogo e passou para uma fic… Esperamos que gostem... My princess Anna fez todas as falas da Anna e Smart Angel as do Yoh... Não terá discrição do lugar nem nada... Apenas as farsas a que ocorreram durante o jogo...

Comentários das Autoras

Smart Angel: Ficou meio meloso, na minha opinião... Mas eu tinha que fazer você perder

de maneira ou de outra, apelei para tudo... Ate coisa melosa...

My Princess Anna: Ficou muuuuito meloso, mas ficou bem legal... Espero que leiam e gostem... Apenas divirtam-se e riam da nossa cara.

Fic

Anna: Yoh vai treinar.

Yoh: Espera um pouco Anna. Me da uma folga! Hoje e domingo

Anna: Eu estou mandando com raiva

Yoh: Por que a gente não dá uma volta no parque Anninha? Só eu e você? XD

Anna: você tem que treinar pra poder se tornar o Rei Shaman e me dar uma vida bem confortável!

Yoh: Eu irei! Mas a ultima vez que passeamos foi antes de eu ir para a América! Eu quero passar um tempo com minha noiva! Vai Anninha! Por favor! Só dessa vez!

Anna: Você já tá passando. Agora vai treinar e depois faz a minha comida.

Yoh: Não! Você vai sair comigo... Por favor!

Anna: Não! Você tem q treinar! Você vai se tornar o rei Shaman de qualquer jeito, e você vai treinar, querendo ou não...

Yoh: Só se depois a gente sair! Por Favor!

Anna: Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum! Agora pare com essa idiotice e vai treinar logo, ou senão... Você vai carregar o quádruplo de pesos q costuma!

Yoh: Ah Anna! Eu sei que você também quer passear!

Anna: Não quero!

Yoh: Quer sim! Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos

Anna: se eu falo que é pra você treinar, é pra você treinar e parar de discutir! Senão o treinamento vai ser mais pesado, seu molenga!

Yoh: Só se depois nos sairmos juntos! Será divertido!

Anna: Mas, você vai treinar agora.

Yoh: Se você sair comigo, eu treino o quanto você quiser!

Anna: Você vai treinar, querendo ou não, e eu não vou sair com você coisíssima nenhuma!

Yoh: T.T

Anna: Você não é ninguém pra ficar me chantageando!

Yoh: Mas nos somos NOIVOS!

Anna: Agora vai! Tá passando a hora da minha novela e eu não quero perder... Ou será pior pra você...

Yoh: Por que você não quer sair comigo Anninha querida?

Anna: Tá passando a hora! Eu quero ver minha novela! E você tem q treinar pra realizar o MEU sonho de se tornar a 1º dama do Rei Shaman.

Yoh: E eu irei fazer de você minha rainha Anninha, já te falei... Mas eu só quero sair com você!

Eu treino posso treinar o dobro hoje... Se você sair comigo depois!

Anna: Mas eu não quero sair com você! Eu quero MEU sonho e MINHA novela!

Yoh: Você não me ama? (pergunta com lagrimas nos olhos e quase chorando, Yoh realmente triste).

Anna: Vamos ter que nos casar de qualquer jeito, então isso não importa. A escolha não foi nossa.

Yoh: Importa sim! Se você não me ama, de que adianta o casamento? Se for assim e melhor rompe-lo... (disfarçando o choro)

Anna: É um compromisso! Você também me vê só como mais uma coisa que você tem q aturar, não adianta me enrolar Yoh Asakura!

Yoh: Não e verdade!

Anna: É sim!

Yoh: Não e!

Anna: E não muda de assunto, vai treinar agora.

Yoh: NAO!

Anna: Então, acho melhor rompermos nosso noivado... Já que você não quer me obedecer... Você quer romper Yoh?

Yoh: O... Que?

Anna: Exatamente o que você escutou! Você quer romper?

Yoh: Rom... per... o... nosso... nosso noivado? (chorando) Não!

Anna: É. Não é isso que você queria? Então, eis a oportunidade!

Yoh: Você não pode fazer isso Anna! O que será de mim sem você!

Anna: Não sei, mas eu sei o que será de mim.

Yoh: O que será? Você terá uma vida melhor... não e? Mas eu não sou nada sem você

Anna: Isso não é problema meu.

Yoh: Você me odeia tanto assim... Anninha?

Anna: Agora, vá treinar ou vá, para sempre.

Yoh: ...

Yoh: eu vou treinar...

Anna: Acho melhor assim...

Yoh: Pode assistir seu programa... não se incomode... (na voz mais triste do mundo de dar pena)

Yoh: Eu te amo... (quando passou por ela)

Anna: Também te amo... (quando ele estava longe e não conseguia mais a escutar)

No Jantar...

Yoh: Anna...

(My Princess Anna: (Caraca! Achava que tinha vencido! Rsrsrs) )

Anna: Que é?

(Smart Angel ((Não! O YOH VAI VENCER!) )

(My Princess Anna: (Não vai não!))

(Smart Angel ((Vai sim!))

(My Princess Anna ((A vontade da Anninha prevalece))

(Smart Angel (E o Yoh não desiste do amor dele tao facilmente... eu tenho truques... hehehe))

(My Princess Anna (Quero só ver...)).

(Smart Angel (espere e verá))

Yoh: Sobre hoje à tarde...

Anna: Que que tem?

Yoh: Você falou serio? Você quer romper o noivado?

Anna: Claro q falei! Por acaso você acha que eu brinco?

Yoh: ...Não... Mas...

Anna: Mas...?

Yoh: Eu pensei sobre o que aconteceu, e...

Anna: E...?

Yoh: Se você quiser... Se for para sua felicidade... Se você acha que pode ser feliz com outro, eu posso...

Anna: Não, já que você foi treinar, esquece aquilo...

Yoh: Não dá...

Anna: Você fez a minha vontade, é isso que importa.

Yoh: Esta preso na minha cabeça... E eu estou me perguntando se...

Anna: Se...?

Yoh: Você disse que saberia o que seria de você... E eu me pergunto se por acaso você seria mais feliz longe de mim? (o Yoh esta extremamente triste!) T.T.

(My Princess Anna (cara-de-pau! Mas, tenho meus truques...))

(Smart Angel (hehehe... eu te avisei...))

Anna: Talvez...

(Smart Angel (sou má! XD))

(My Princess Anna ((isso é porque você não sabe o que é maldade))

Yoh: Serio?(segurando as lágrimas (sem sucesso), mas dando para vê-la)

(Smart Angel (não deixarei o Yoh na mão! Apelarei para TUDO!))

Anna: Quem sabe... Acho que seria... Mas, você já é meu noivo, não posso fazer muita coisa...

(Smart Angel (sei que isso não e maldade, apenas imitando minha prima, fiquei com a frase dela na cabeça))

(My Princess Anna (rsrsrs.))

(Smart Angel (na verdade... Sou boa D+))

(My Princess Anna (já eu... Hehe... Sou malvada!))

Yoh: Eu me importo muita com sua felicidade Anninha...

(Smart Angel: (e assim mesmo que ela fala! XD))

(My Princess Anna (sério?))

(Smart Angel (Serio.))

(My Princess Anna (rsrsrs XD))

Yoh: Eu pensei... Se for para a sua felicidade... Eu posso... Romper o casamento. Se você acha que será feliz com outro, e não comigo, eu acabo com tudo, eu falo com minha família, vai ser difícil... Mas se você esta feliz... Nada mais importa (sorrindo tristemente, já chorando)

(Smart Angel (se livra dessa!))

Anna: Tudo bem... Se for o melhor pra você, vai ser melhor pra mim também. (diz isso se levantando da mesa.)

(My Princess Anna (Agora quero ver você))

Yoh: Então... Não somos mais noivos?

Anna: Você quem sabe.

Yoh: Você... Tem outro garoto que ama?

Anna: Talvez... Isso não te importa mais, lembra? Não somos mais noivos, né?

(My Princess Anna (Isso.)).

Yoh: Olhe nos meus olhos Anna, e não minta... Você ama outro?

Anna: E no que te interessa isso? (diz, olhando para os olhos dele)

(Smart Angel (não tao rápido, ainda tenho outras coisas preparadas))

(My Princess Anna (já foi!))

Yoh: Me interessa, porque eu te Amo. Entre viver sem você e morrer, eu prefiro morrer.

Anna: Pois se me amasse, não ficaria discutindo e faria o que eu mandasse.

Yoh: Eu só queria passear!

Anna: Mas eu não! Você não entende isso?

Yoh: Queria te dar uma coisa... E achei que num passeio iria ser a melhor hora...

Anna: E não tô a fim de discutir relação a essa hora da noite! Talvez amanhã a gente vá passear. Se você se comportar.

Yoh: Eu só quero que você seja feliz meu amor!

Anna: Então, me faça feliz me deixando ir dormir!

Yoh: Se não esclarecermos isso agora... Talvez eu possa cometer o maior erro da minha vida!

Anna: E qual vai ser? Você é tão lerdo que não pode fazer nada de tão grave.

Yoh: Se eu acabar te deixando e você me amar... Nós dois seremos infelizes! Mas se eu me casar com você e você não me ama, eu posso te fazer infeliz. E a minha vida gira em torno de você, de sua felicidade!

Anna: Pra mim não importa, eu já disse!

Yoh: Mas eu me importo!

Anna: Isso não é problema meu! E não posso fazer nada se você depende de mim pra viver!

(My Princess Anna (engole essa!))

Yoh: Se você me odeia tanto assim Anna... Acho que não posso fazer nada... Alem de sofrer...

Anna: Não me importo! Só me deixe dormir em paz!

Yoh: Você quer que eu vá embora?

Anna: Isso você que decide, não posso te obrigar a nada.

Yoh: Está tudo em suas mãos Anna... A sua felicidade... E a minha. Amanha aguardo uma resposta. (sobe as escadas, sem olhar para a Anna)

Anna: Yoh, quer saber? Faça o que quiser da sua vida que eu faço o que quero da minha! (sobe as escadas e vai para o quarto)

Yoh: (olha para ela e a segue) Toma... Eu comprei isso para você.

Anna: O que é?

Yoh: (para ela, e da uma caixinha com uma aliança) Espero que goste... Estou a meses economizando...

(My Princess Anna (cara-de-pau!))

Anna: É muito bonito, mas não vai adiantar muito já que você não me ama mais.

Yoh: Eu amo... (Da um beijo na bochecha de Anna) A pergunta e se você me ama...

Anna: Não, não ama, você já disse q vai romper o noivado de qualquer jeito.

Yoh: Não Disse!

Anna: Disse sim!

Yoh: Só irei romper se você quiser isso! Sem você eu irei morrer!

Anna: Olha, não tô a fim de ficar discutindo não, tá?

Yoh: Espero uma resposta sua amanha... apenas me diga se você me ama ou não... Amanha... Talvez seja a nossa ultima noite juntos... Talvez o início de uma vida muito mais feliz

Anna: Então, boa noite, passar bem! (diz entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com violência)

Yoh: Boa noite Anninha... Lembres-se que te Amo. (fala em tom que ela consiga ouvir)

(Smart Angel (agora esta em suas mãos...))

(My Princess Anna (você é uma cara de pau...))

(smart Angel (Você que separa-los?))

(My Princess Anna (Espere e verá!))

(Smart Angel (Se você disser não, os dois ficaram triste pelo resto eternidade...))

(My Princess Anna (cara-de-pau!))

(Smart Angel (Mas você não sabe o que o Yoh fará se for rejeitado... Depois Não... Não poderá voltar atrás...))

No dia seguinte...

(My Princess Anna (só falta dizer que ele vai se matar!))

(Smart Angel (Como descobriu? o.O))

(My Princess Anna (rsrsrs))

(Smart Angel (você e vidente?))

(My Princess Anna (Sou uma Itako. Uma médium, igual a Anna brincadeirinha...))

(Smart Angel (Eu também... não na fic... mas eu fiz um teste... seria uma itako se eu fosse shaman))

(My Princess Anna (Eu também fiz o teste e deu Itako. Se eu fosse Shaman... Eu seria a Anna. Já fiz várias vezes o teste e dá sempre à mesma coisa! Rsrsrs. Duas Annas? Ninguém iria agüentar!) XD)

(Smart Angel (Também)).

(My princess Anna (rsrsrs. Duas Annas? Ninguém iria agüentar!)

(Smart Angel (Verdade...)).

Yoh: Anna... Decidiu (assim que vê ela descendo as escadas)

Anna: Vamos dar uma volta Yoh, será melhor pra você.

Yoh: Certo... (segurando soluços, de tanto que chorou a noite)

Anna: Você escolhe: aonde a gente vai?

Yoh: ... No parque... Que nem quando saímos antes de eu ir para a América... (sorrindo tristemente)

Anna: Ok... Então vamos.

No parque...

Anna: Olha Yoh, a verdade é que...

Eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento, mas se seremos felizes ou não isso depende de você. (diz secamente)

Yoh: Você vai romper o noivado? (chorando)

Anna: Eu disse q aceito me casar com você, mas se seremos felizes de verdade, isso depende de você.

Yoh: Seremos Felizes! (abrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e a abraçando com toda a força!)

Anna: Ok, agora pare com essa melação toda! (diz afastando-o)

Yoh: NAO! Temos que comemorar

Anna: Quando será o casamento?

Yoh: Breve!

Anna: Ok. Agora, chame sua família, seus amigos e conte a notícia, mas não quero festa barulhenta, ouviu?

Yoh: Certo! Eu te amo tanto Anninha!

(My Princess Anna: (acabou que não teve perdedor nem ganhador, os dois venceram))

(Smart Angel: (acabou que não teve perdedor nem ganhador, os dois venceram))

Anna: Também te amo...

(Smart Angel: (inclusive o Yoh e a Anna... XD))

(My Princess Anna (Claro, né?))

OWARI


End file.
